The Divine Knight
by Namikazekamui
Summary: Sometimes one small stone will make a huge impact in the water and that happens to Harry Potter after being abandoned by his own family to the Dursleys and then left to die in a forest by the Dursleys. Thankfully God Himself decides to come and take him away to the place where he will be appreciated and has a life that he deserves to have...


**THE CHANGER SERIES**

THE DIVINE KNIGHT

NAMIKAZEKAMUI

World: Bleach/Harry Potter

Genres: Supernatural/Romance/Fantasy

Main pairing: Sousuke Aizen/Saber Zero

Other pairings: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru/Toushiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku/Jushiro Ukitake, more lately

Warnings: OOC-ness, slash, mature scenes, time/dimensional travel, Androdygnus-Harry, Seraph-Harry, powerful-Harry, good-Aizen, good-Espada, good-Soul Society, bad-Yamamoto & Dumbledore, corrupted-Central 46, stupid-Potters, characters bashing, and many more

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Harry Potter, and Fate-Project, they all belong to their true owners; JK Rowling, Tite Kubo, and Moon-type. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit

Summary: Sometimes one small stone will make a huge impact in the water and that happens to Harry Potter after being abandoned by his own family to the Dursleys and then left to die in a forest by the Dursleys. Thankfully God Himself decides to come and take him away to the place where he will be appreciated and has a life that he deserves to have...

Author's note: Harry or Saber in this story is like Ruby Moon or Nakuru Akizuki in manga Cardcaptor Sakura; he prefers to wear female clothing than male clothing

000

PROLOGUE

Did you know that out there, there were a lot of dimensions and timelines? Did you know in there sometime we would find ourselves and maybe they would have different lives than us? And that was what this story about.

God created many universes and timelines when He first created the world, making there was no two universes that really similar with one another, there must be some differences. At one universe, maybe the dark side was really the bad one and the light side was the good one. But at another universe, maybe the dark side was really the good one and the light side was the manipulative one. At one world, two different verses would never meet with each other, but at the other world, these two different verses would walk side by side and gave some impact to one another.

There were a lot of possibilities out there and that could be said to the universe that we called Bleach.

In that universe, we already knew that everything would become downhill for a shinigami called Sousuke Aizen. How everything he had planned would never come true and that because the substitute shinigami called Ichigo Kurosaki. But, how if we tell you that in the other universe it would never happen? What if we tell you that in the other universe Sousuke Aizen would gain what he had wanted and that because one small stone?

Maybe this is only one small stone, but it would create a large impact for the other Bleach universe and this small stone own universe.

This small stone was the eldest son of the magical family that had been abandoned by them for his younger brother. How his life have changed from good and warm to cold and full with pain after the blasted prophecy regarding his younger brother. And he would surely die in that forest after his uncle abandoned him there if the deity that we knew as God did not decide to appear and save him.

And this was the catalyst that would make a huge impact for the Bleach universe. With God decided to take the young soul away from the place that had hurt him, He had created another timeline that should never exist in the first place. This timeline would erase everything that we knew in the normal Bleach universe, making a new timeline that sometime familiar and sometime did not.

And this one small stone was the older brother of the so-called Boy-Who-Lived...

000

_Hurts... everything is hurt..._

_Why? Why did this happen?_

_I never... I never want this to happen..._

_Help..._

_Help me..._

_I do not want to die..._

_I do not want to die..._

_I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!_

A bright light along with warm presence appeared.

_Who?_

_Do not be afraid..._

_Who are you?_

_Everything is going to be alright. I promise you that..._

_Help me..._

_I will..._

_Please..._

_Sleep now, child._

Tbc...

000

Author's note: For everyone that is waiting for the next chapters of my other stories, I want to say sorry that I need to put them in hold. I lost my muse regarding them and decide to leave them alone while writing this story. Do not worry, if some of my stories disappear that means I want to rewrite it or look at it for a moment before put it back to the blog.


End file.
